A Day After
by DisneySoul4996
Summary: A MODERN (Cell Phones/Cars/etc.) take on what happens right after the wedding scene on the barge. It's our favorite couple, Ariel/Eric, facing the life ahead of them of being in charge of the kingdom. This tells the adventures, troubles & everything in between. FYI Queen Athena's still alive. No crossovers/genderbends.HEA. Positive Reviews/references belong to Disney
1. Chapter 1:Something's Starting Right Now

Chapter 1: I Know Something's Starting Right Now!

After vows were exchanged and rice was thrown, the newlyweds headed to their limo. They both gaze at each other and sigh in relief and exhaustion. With a shared chuckle and bliss, the pair admired the sunset illuminated the sky and painted the countryside. The last of the sea-dwelling guests dissipated under the waves as those on land traversed the lush landscape in an attempt to reach their residences; all the while, the sun regained its place with the sea, settling for the night.

They both just held each other for a while as the limo left their wedding party in the dusk. The low hum of the car's engine was the only sound aside from the beating of the two hearts which, on this day, have molded into one. Stars speckled the sky and a familiar seagull passed overhead and continued toward the duo's destination. "Well that was absolutely perfect," he said happily as he held his new bride against him and kissed the crown of her fiery red hair. He loved every aspect of her because she did something that no one else did, she made him whole. He never saw himself as the marrying type, yet when this innocent, beautiful, albeit clumsy and altogether wholesome girl came into his life, it hit him…like lightening.

The two knew this day was coming ever since they met three years ago. As the limo arrived at the palace, the two were exhausted and could hardly stand. They adored their family and friends, but goodness knows that the time they spent alone was the most enjoyable. Eric got out of the car and helped Ariel out. He did not let her go and that was a promise that he intended to keep forever. He held her up and she sleepily went into his arms. "Welcome home" he whispered, as he grazed his lips across her temple. He could feel her smile.

They made their way onto the extravagant palace veranda. They sat on the satin lined bench as they stared up at the night sky. The ocean waves crashed upon the shore and a certain loyal crustacean took solace in knowing that the Sea King's most precious daughter was safe, and most importantly she was happy. He then said a silent goodbye for now and dove back into the ocean set back toward Atlantica. Back on the patio, Ariel began to sing the melody that she did when she first met him; "...but I know something's starting right now...Watch and you'll see..." "Someday I'll be" Eric chimed in. "Part of your world" they both sang in a harmonious chord. Their foreheads gently touched followed by a soft passionate kiss. "You know, I love that song, It will always be our song," he said.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me" she whispered against his chest. "I could say the same thing," Eric said. They both imagined the days to come, how the world would be outside of their little bubble and what the future may hold. The kingdom had just gotten to know Ariel and they loved the entire idea of her, they also saw that she was the first and only person who made Eric genuinely happy. Over the course of the courtship, the kingdom's inhabitants had circulated rumors that there was a new heir to the throne and that Ariel had used magical power to woo the beloved prince. However, this was all dispelled and the harmony was restored in the kingdom once more.

They entered the castle where they found the lights dimmed and a small candle illuminating a small handwritten card. The two walk over to it and Eric picked it up. "It's from Grims..."

 _"Dearest Ariel and Eric,_

 _Congratulations on this joyous day. You two will make each other extremely happy and it is very apparent. Tomorrow you will be the rulers of this magnificent kingdom. Congratulations again._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Grimsby"_

"That was very sweet," she said. Eric agreed. He turned to her and all they did was smile at each other. "What do you say we head upstairs and get some sleep?" said Eric smugly. Being past midnight, Ariel agreed with a yawn. With that Eric blew out the candle, and the two proceeded up the grand staircase. As they reached the top of the stairs, Ariel felt herself being lifted. She began to giggle, but immediately ceased when she realized how loud she was. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Eric, "Carrying you over the threshold" he said. She just shook her head at him and smiled. Once in their master bedroom, he set her down, allowing her to slide down his body. "I love you, Ariel, to the moon and back and across the seven seas. She replied; "I love you too Eric, to every galaxy and across the seven continents." This seemed fitting as their vows because of where each came from. The two sealed this promise with a tender kiss. They changed into their pajamas, for Ariel a satin negligee and for Eric a pair of pants that showed his abs, that have become defined from years of sailing. He never bowed into the idea of wearing a shirt to bed since he wanted Ariel to see that he offered himself openly to her. He had so much to thank Ariel for, being that she saved his life on more than one occasion and he vowed that he would devote the better part their lives protecting her and repaying her for the light that has come and made a permanent place in his life.

They lay down in Eric's enormous bed that the palace staff had decorated with rose petals. Ariel snuggled against his chest as he pulled the covers up. Max, being the loyal canine he was, had curled up in his own doggie bed at the base of his owners'. "Thank you," Ariel said looking adoringly into his bright blue eyes. "For what?" he asked, "Loving me," she said simply as her eyes fluttered closed. He turned the light off and stroked her hair and slowly fell asleep, "Forever and Always Ariel" he said as they both drifted off to dreamland.

Til next time my lovelies! Thanks for reading and positive reviews only please


	2. Chapter 2: The Salty Sea Air

**Hello All! I apologize that I have deleted some chapters and re-uploaded. After much consideration and rereading this story for myself, I have decided that I could add more to this story and so I did! I redid chapter one and now it's onto chapter two. I have had so much going on in my life that writing this story is a source of therapy for me and I appreciate every single one of you that read. Ok! enough rambling, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jodi Benson and** ** _The Little Mermaid_** **and it's being added to the Signature Disney Collection! I guess flipping our fins has gotten us pretty far…**

 **Enjoy, Peace, Love, and Keep kicking toward the surface**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Salty Sea Air_**

The following morning as the pale pinks and oranges painted the sky, Eric and Ariel woke as the seagulls swooned and the gentle ebb and flow of the tide met the beach. "Good morning," Eric said nuzzling his cheek into the crown of Ariel's hair. "Good morning to you too" she replied as she looked up and they shared a sweet kiss. To both of them, the events of nights previous remained as a dream, and the reverie surrounding them seemed endless. "Let's go get some breakfast," Eric said as they both put on their his and hers robes and proceeded downstairs. They arrive hand in hand at the table at around 9:30, Grim is there reading the paper and smoking his pipe. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, fruit and English muffins, once finished, they changed and Ariel, Eric, and Max headed down to the beach.

"Isn't this great?" Eric asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." "It sure is" Ariel replied. As they traversed the warm sand, Max began to bark frantically and took off toward the water. Ariel caught up to him to realize that Max ran to the alcove where Ariel was first spotted by Eric, once she traded her voice to the sea witch for legs. "Familiar place eh?" Eric asked as he caught up to them, causing them both to laugh. "Well well, if it isn't my little sister" called a familiar voice. Ariel whipped her head toward the sea and immediately spotted the familiar face to which the voice belonged. "Attina!? Is that you?" Ariel asked. "Of course it is! how about giving your eldest sister a hug?!" With that, Ariel waded calf-deep into the ocean and embraced her eldest sister. The sisters had experienced a tense relationship since Attina was more like their father and was hesitant about humans. However, Attina's viewpoint changed when she heard about how Eric saved her sister, and how happy her sister had become over the last three years. Eric waved from the cusp of the ocean, keeping Max out of the water to his sister-in-law, as he patted Max on the head. Ariel then sat down on the rock dubbed Mermaid Rock, and her sister rested on her elbows. "What are you doing here Atti?" Atti was Ariel's nickname for Attina since they were kids.

"Well…" her sister began; "Daddy wants you and Eric to come down to Atlantica to celebrate your wedding. He has this whole party thing planned." Traditionally in merpeople culture, the wedding itself would take place underwater and then a multi-day party would take place. Yet in light of the circumstances, Ariel and Eric chose to compromise and marry on a wedding barge at dusk. This way, the two worlds would both be included. Ariel had not thought about this tradition in years due to her being the first of her family to be married, much less to a human. Ariel's eyes lit up with excitement as she waded back to shore to tell Eric. "That seems like a wonderful idea, it will be nice to see your dad and sisters again not to mention Flounder, and we are a team, we don't need to ask the other's permission to do things. If you want to go, we will make it so." He said to his love. "Ohh Thank you Eric!" she said as she leapt into his arms, and he spun her around ending it with a passionate kiss. "I love seeing you happy," Eric said as she kissed him again before returning to her sister. "This is wonderful Ariel!" Attina said, "So we will see both of you on Saturday at 11:30. The party starts at 1, and it takes a while to get to Atlantica from here." "Great we will see you then," Ariel said as she and Eric waved goodbye to Attina until Saturday. Eric and Ariel then watched Attina dive beneath the waves and then walked back to the steps of the staircase leading into their home.

Until next time, "you are the world my darlings, and what a wonderful world I see"

~~DisneySoul4996


	3. Chapter 3: Would You Like A Tour?

**Hello All,**

 **So sorry for the delay in posting, I want this story to be the best it can be and so, longer delays are what we are looking at. I would like to tell ya a little about myself and maybe this will give you a bit of insight as to this labor of love that is this story. I am currently working on my Master's degree and work part-time while doing so. I live in New England and I am graduating in May! Like I have said in the past, this story is a catharsis for me in that I live with what is called, Persistent Depressive Disorder (PDD). This disorder is the equivalent of a gray storm cloud over my head most days. But! this story has allowed me to push back some of those dark clouds to make way for the rays of light that this movie/characters/music provides.**

 **In this chapter, I pay homage to both Jodi Benson (Our Ariel) and Christopher D. Barnes (Our Eric) by including them as a married couple and some of the duo's land friends. This inclusion is meant to honor and pay tribute to these two great artists.**

 **The final word I would like to include before you read is that I am trying out a minute story tangent. I think that this will preserve the characters literally, and it will come out in future chapters.**

 **Ok, I am done rambling, here is chapter 3!**

 ** _Chapter 3: Would You Like A Tour Of My Kingdom?_**

Later that morning, Eric had meetings with the annual budget committee, one of the obligations as King he would have to deal with. Ariel was busy talking with Carlotta about enhancing the castle with even more of an Atlantican ode, ever since the Vanessa incident Ariel wanted to make it homier. "Thank you, everyone, the plans sound great," Eric said as the committee was leaving his large conference room. It was about one thirty in the afternoon and he had nearly fallen asleep due to boredom a half dozen times. Eric returned to his study and sighed loudly, both in content and appreciation that the meeting was finally over. The only part of the meeting that was of interest to him, was the new decree being put into place that fishing would be done on the opposing side of the bay, in order to protect the citizens of Atlantica. Ariel wandered over to Eric's study where she found him sitting in his armchair facing the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He said not turning around, sensing that his other half was only inches behind him. "It sure is, and the sea is beautiful too," she said causing him to blush and a smile to creep to his face. He swiveled around in his chair and she sat on his lap. They both were anticipating going to Atlantica for two entirely different reasons. Eric couldn't wait since he had never been there before and Ariel could not wait to see her sisters and of course, Flounder. "We should get packing; I mean we'll be staying down there for the long weekend right?" Eric asked her as he peered into her beautiful ocean blue eyes with a smile. "Yes definitely, four days in Atlantica means a lot of bags." She said laughing and running her fingers through his ebony hair. "So that means one bag for me and six for you...I mean your hair" Eric said laughing as Ariel playfully swatted at him. "I know thee well as well," she said as her lips met his.

"So..." Eric said, after breaking the kiss, "Why don't we take Max on a walk into town and pick up some appetizers for dinner with Chris and Jodi tonight?" Hearing the word "walk," Max came bounding in and stuck his nose between his two best friends with tail wagging. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea. It will be nice to see Jodi and Chris again; it seems like forever since we have seen them." Ariel said. "Then let's get going. It's almost two and they will be here at six," said Eric. "I'll get Max his leash." Max barked in agreement and the trio was off.

It was a beautiful spring day as Ariel and Eric reach the town. Children and local merchants lined the streets and the community was abuzz with music, puppet shows, and livestock. They decided to pick up some locally made cheeses and loaves of bread, as well as some tapenade and spritz. After perusing the market for a good while, the duo found a bench right off of the fountain at the heart of the town. "This is perfect for this evening. Thank you" She said while pouring some water in a bowl for Max. "For the last time, you don't have to keep thanking me. Chris and Jodi are my friends too ya know" Eric said playfully as he and Ariel sat on a bench around the extravagant town fountain. Ariel was resting against Eric's shoulder with Max's leash in one hand when her phone began to ring.

 _"_ _Hello," Ariel answered._

 _"_ _Ariel, Hi it's Jodi how are you?"_

 _"_ _Ohh Hi! I am fantastic, Eric and I are just in the center of town_

 _getting some last minute things for tonight, and Max needed a walk_

 _so...How are you?"_

 _"_ _We are great, can't wait to see you guys. Well just letting you_

 _know, we are about to leave and will be at your house in 45 minutes"_

 _"_ _Sounds perfect we will see you at six"_

 _"_ _Bye Ariel ohh and say hi to Eric for us"_

 _"_ _Will do see ya, Jodi"_

And with that, she hung up. "Jodi?" Eric asked, "Yup, she says hi, they are leaving their house now and should be at the palace in 45 minutes." Ariel said as she packed up their bags of food and Max's bowl. Max had been lying under the pair with his head on Eric's foot. Eric looked down at his watch, "We should get going if we want to beat them" Ariel said. "Agreed," said Eric, "Come on Max." He jumped up and the pair walked hand in hand back to their beloved home.

It is about twenty-five of six when they arrive home; Ariel put the spritz, cheese, and tapenades away and then retreated upstairs to change. Ariel decided since it was a casual get together, her cerulean dress with navy corset and the matching bow would be fitting. Eric changed from his shorts and tee shirt to his trademark white shirt and blue pants with a red cummerbund and black boots. They both head back downstairs where they encounter Grimsby and Carlotta. "Oh hello, your Majesties" Carlotta said. Carlotta had been the housekeeper at the palace ever since Eric had been a young child and she simply loved her job as well as Eric and Ariel. "Hi Carlotta," They said in unison. Eric then spoke up, "Lottie, how many times have I told you, I hate titles and Ariel does too" Ariel nodded in agreement. "Oh! pish posh! you aren't that little boy I used to run around after. Besides, you are a King now, be proud of that." Eric smiled at her and the memory, she was right. But something plagued him, why has she never aged? and Grim too for that matter. He dismissed this thought for the moment. "Everything is all set for when the Barnsons arrive. Drinks and appetizers in the salon, then dinner in the dining hall and finally coffee and desserts out on the patio." Grimsby chimed in. "That sounds great Grim," Eric said as he patted Grimsby on the shoulder. As if on cue the doorbell rang and the Barnsons await on the front porch.

Until Next Time, thanks for reading!

From Here on the land and sea,

~~DisneySoul4996


	4. Chapter 4: Dinglehoppers & Great Company

**_Hello My Lovely Readers! I know it has been a great while, but I have been super busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise this is kind of a filler chapter, BUT there is an homage to Jodi Benson and Chris Barnes. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Dinglehoppers and Great Company_**

Ariel smiled at Eric and gave him a warming hug as Grimsby opened the front door. "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Barnson." Grimsby said as Chris and Jodi followed closely behind. All four faces lit up like Christmas as they exchanged handshakes and hugs. Jodi and Chris are Eric and Ariel's best human friends and the foursome loved to go on adventures together as well as celebrating birthdays and other occasions. In the three years of their relationship, Ariel and Eric had met many people who only wanted to know if the rumors were true. But with Jodi and Chris, there was a level of acceptance of merpeople that appealed to both of them. Needless to say, it was an instant connection that would last a lifetime, _and onward?_ Jodi was one of Ariel's bridesmaids in her wedding and Chris, Eric's groomsman. Tonight Jodi came wearing a summery green silk dress and Chris, a cream-colored sweater over a black shirt and black pants.

As the clock displayed 6:15, the group then ushered to the salon and began chatting over tapenade as well as the local cheese Ariel had picked up earlier in the day. Eric opened the bottle of white grape spritz that they had in the fridge and poured four glasses and passed them around. "This is delicious Eric," Jodi said taking a sip from her glass. "Thanks, it is actually one of my good friend's vineyard that made it. He said that the grapes were very good this year." Eric replied, "Well I agree with my beautiful wife on this one, it is good." Chris chimed in. She then nuzzled against his chest, cheek against soft cashmere.

As the night progressed the friends walked into the dining hall and feasted on Chef Louis' creations of grilled chicken and salad with sides of summer vegetables. The palace used to serve seafood, but Ariel and Eric decided not to out of respect for the citizens of Ariel's homeland. Jodi asked Ariel about the remodel and how her sisters were. In return, Ariel asked Jodi how her and Chris' daughter Delaney was doing. "Ohh she's definitely growing I feel it every day," Jodi said. Being only three months pregnant, Jodi was nothing but excited for her baby girl to be in her arms. "That's good," Ariel said. She knew that she and Eric wanted a baby eventually but not now, _We just got married_ , she thought to herself. She knew that there was an expectation as the new queen to produce an heir, yet she and Eric have always been ones to test the limits the legislature of the kingdom. _Perhaps we can talk about this soon._ Ariel thought to herself, she then shook her head and regained a role in the conversation. The guys were standing at the window and talking about Eric launching his new ship next month.

"Ariel how is your father?, I have not heard from him since the wedding," Chris asked her as they ate dessert on the patio. "He's doing well Chris, he is very busy preparing Atlantica for the festivities. Plus he has to deal with all of my sisters" Ariel said with a chuckle as she and Eric joined Jodi and Chris on the patio. Max had been following the group and was behind Ariel like a shadow. Ariel always had a passion for animals and she loved Max because he was the one who brought her and Eric together.

It was around 10:30 when Jodi hinted to Chris that they should go. "Ariel, Eric thank you so much we had the best time," Chris said as they exchanged hugs. "You know you two are always welcome Chris" Eric replied as he patted Max on the head. Chris gave a shining smile and the two were off for the night.

As she prepared for bed, Ariel was quieter than normal, using a dinglehopper to absentmindedly brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and shuttered, as she recounted the night where she almost lost the most important person in her life all because of what she had done. Although Eric had assured her that he would battle a million sea witches for her, Ariel still wondered if her father was right all along. She loved Eric of course, but her gut was telling her that there is something going on. Was it fear of the unknown? Ursula was not really dead? She shook herself out of the rabbit hole and sought out her dog, prince and bed.

After Eric bid the staff a good night and thanked them for the dinner, and then headed to his awaiting beloved. He reached the bedroom and paused upon reaching the doorway, _was she humming?_ He saw Ariel with her eyes closed sitting on the bay window sill, with Max snoozing at her feet, peering off into the ocean. Admiring the moonlight bouncing off her scarlet waves, Eric walked over and enveloped her into a warm embrace. The pair got into bed and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: A Tale of the Bottomless Blue

Hello Everyone! My apologies for not updating in so long. I have been so so busy working on my Master's, regular work and guess what! I got a big girl job! It is in the works now but that is a big thing on my plate. I am one paper away from graduating and I will then devote more time to this beautiful story. Anyway here is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it.

 ** _Chapter 5: A Tale Of The Bottomless Blue._**

It was finally Saturday and Ariel was awake before anyone else. She woke at about 8:45 and she remained quiet, yet could not sit still so she began packing her two bags. She was assisted by Max who knew that she was going somewhere and thought perhaps he could go along. She had gotten all of her makeup and natural skin and hair products in one bag as Eric began to stir. She glanced up at his expression, and all she saw was the dazzling smile that made her fall in love with him all those years ago when she was sitting on the side of his birthday ship. She got up and sauntered over to him before she knew it she was on his lap with his arms securely around her. "Why are you up so early?" He asked her, "Well, I am just so excited. One, I get to revisit my home and two, I get to spend time with you." She said smiling her most dazzling smile at him; in return, his lips met hers. "Good, I'm glad you are as excited as I am," He said as they wrapped each other in a warm hug.

Grimsby knocked on the door as the two were helping each other pack. "Sire there is young lady down near the beach, she asks to speak to you and Ariel," he said plainly. "Ohh Gosh! Ok...thank you Grims" Ariel said as she looked down at her watch. It was 11:28 AM. "We should head down to the beach" Eric suggested as he picked up two suitcases and Ariel picked up the remaining one. They proceeded down the stairs and a particular thought permeated Eric's mind ever since planning the trip. "Darling...There is something that I want to ask you" he said as they arrived at the bottom of the staircase leading to the beach. They set down the suitcases and sat down. "How are we going to be able to stay in Atlantica if we are human?" He asked, in return, she placed his hand in hers and caressed the side of his face with the other. "Eric, do you remember when we defeated Ursula and you awoke on the beach and I still had my tail and we wanted so desperately to be together?" He nodded. "Well little did I know that Daddy was right behind me, and saw how happy we could be if we were together. He used the power of his trident to give me legs, and then you know the rest." She said. "I have never been happier," Eric said as he wrapped his hand around hers and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss.

Until next time, keep kicking toward your personal surface.

~DisneySoul4996


	6. Chapter 6: Flippin your fins

**Well, hello my wonderful readers! Did you miss me? because I missed you so so much. So sorry about the long delay between chapters. I promise I will start giving you more frequent chapters. A quick life update, as I said, I have gotten my masters in May of this year and have since moved back home. I took a job at my high school and I am beginning to work the summer school program there next week. Also, I am doing some traveling and interviewing outside of my hometown for jobs that will allow me to use my degree and skills. So I will keep you posted. As for our beautiful couple, here is one of their adventures (well the beginning of it anyway). I hope you enjoy and I own nothing and the TLM characters belong to Disney.**

 ** _Chapter 6: Flippin' Your Fins You Don't Get Too Far...Just To Atlantica_**

As if on cue, Attina caught their attention and Ariel blushed. "Hello Attina," Eric said as he picked up the bags, linked arms with Ariel and headed over to the shoreline. Once there Ariel gave her sister a hug and asked her where their father was. "Oh, he's coming. I just could not wait to see my little sis so, I came early. I hope you don't mind" Ariel's sister said as she hoisted herself onto a nearby rock. "Not at all," Eric said as he held Ariel close to him and smiled.

"So did you guys change into your swimsuits before you came down?" Atti asked. They nodded. "Great, well let's swim out a little way and Daddy should be there waiting." And with that, Ariel took off her blue dress to reveal her seashell top and lime green bottom. Eric walked took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them and took the bobby pin from her hair allowing it to flow freely around her shoulders. "Now there's the girl I married," Eric said with a smile and she laughed; "Well the girl who rescued you _minus_ the tail." She replied giggling. "Come on," She said and quickly kissed him "Daddy's waiting" "Ok, help me with my shirt?" he inquired. "Like you even have to ask..." She said with a salacious grin and tore off Eric's white shirt; she lay her head on his bare chest. He smelled of the ocean and body wash and her hands wandered across his chiseled abdomen. She let out a sigh, grabbed her husband's hand and the two waded into the water to Attina and King Triton.

Back at the rock, Attina and Triton were chatting mindlessly as they waited for the couple. "you know it is just like your sister to take her sweet time, has she lost her senses completely?" Triton asked as he twirled the handle of his trident in the water causing a series of small ripples. "Oh, Daddy relax! she is just as excited to see you as you are her. She and Eric just have to make sure that everything is in order, now look! here they come now." Triton then turned to see the pair approaching them and he had to admit, his new son in law swam very well.

"Hi, Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed as she reached her father and was enveloped in one of his trademark Triton hugs. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Triton asked, "I'm well, I cannot wait!" Ariel told her father with eyes bright. He then turned to his son-in-law. "Eric my boy, how have you been?" he said placing his arm on Eric's shoulder. "Well sir, everything is going swimmingly, the new ship will be ready to sail before too long," Eric said to Triton. "That's great lad, and for the hundredth time call me Dad, I mean honestly we are family aren't we?" "Yes, I guess you're right…Dad" Eric said as Ariel wrapped her hands around his waist, easing her husband's nerves. Family was one area of Eric's life that Ariel had not known much about, but she knew it was a taboo subject for him, and she trusted that he would tell her about it in time.

"So are we just going to stay here all day, or are we going to head down to the party?" Attina asked. "She's right Daddy," Ariel added. "Ok, you two might want to hang on to something for balance," Triton advised his youngest daughter and son-in-law. Almost instinctively they held each other closely; "Ohh! Daddy look, you guys are TOO cute!" Attina exclaimed. This caused Ariel to blush while burying her head in the crook of Eric's neck and Eric to smile shyly. Triton looked away awkwardly and he pointed his trident at the two and, a shimmering gold light flowed through the water toward the two. The duo's legs now became tails, for Ariel her vibrant green scales had returned, and for Eric, cerulean blue. Indeed, he was a bit unbalanced at first however after a few minutes, and a tutorial from his wife, Eric was ready to make the voyage. The group set off down to Atlantica, on the way they saw how well the environment was doing, each ecosystem thriving independently.

They arrived at Atlantica at about 12:45 pm and to Ariel and Eric's surprise, there was an enormous welcome party set up. The remainder of Ariel's sisters were there and immediately enveloped the duo in a hug, as well as a sea of questions. Once they answered, what they thought was the majority of the questions, Eric pulled Ariel aside. The pair just looked at one another for a moment and then Eric broke the silence; "I think everyone is happy to see us," In response, Ariel just smiled and hugged him. "Well ever since I met you, I haven't been able to stop singing, and everyone knew that you were the cause. So naturally, they wanted to meet you." "I hope I live up to the standard that you have set." He said as he snaked his arms around her petite frame. "You have far surpassed my dreams, and made me the happiest person in the whole world." She said and the two returned to a crowd with whom the pair danced, ate, and celebrated.

Until next time my fellow dreamers, remember, "Life is de bubbles...under dah sea"

~DisneySoul4996 3


End file.
